


Introduction-Erens p.o.v

by Calista1309



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Heterochromia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calista1309/pseuds/Calista1309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger: Born with heterochromia, his father abandoned him,loving mother was eaten by a 15 metre titan right in front of his mismatched eyes,Eren Jaeger has joined the survey corps at the age of 15,his mother says you have the most hypnotizing eyes I have ever seen,others bully him with discouraging words and physical pain.<br/>Levi Ackerman :Forced into the survey corps,unamused by everything,he thinks there is no beauty in the world, only when he sees a certain brunette brat with a sad past and breathtaking eyes.<br/>*ONLY READ IF YOU LIKE ANIME*</p><p>Update-umm guys,girls,women,men,male,female...okay I will stop but what Im trying to say is that will not be continuing this story.<br/>It was a real shame that I had to end it but I did not have any ideas,if anyone thinks I could keep going,please tell me on my twitter account https://twitter.com/custard1309 .<br/>Thank you reading this(if you are) thank you,thank you,thank you soooo much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's pov The first blow was to my stomach knocking me onto the snowy pathway,this took breath away,the second was to both of my legs,the bully kept on kicking me and then he stopped.I heard the spitting noises coming my way,droplets falling by his eyes ."Disgusting ,people like you should not be alive".The skidding noises of Jeans shoes,it started getting quieter in seconds,he waited there like an ice statue,I knew he was walking away in the distance but it didn't matter,I felt nothing,only the numbness of the snow,no pain,this was deja vu.Stupid Jean,stupid horse face,I was clenching my fist,gritting my teeth together,my fist were getting whiter the minute.I clenched some icy snow in one of my palms,I slowly but surely got up,shivering at how cold is it is.I was clutching my leg while I was hobbling like a idiot,the sting of the pain came back,perceing though my flesh

but this was just deja vu for me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd pov

Eren Jaeger was born in a small part in the walls called trost,born with Heterochoima was not easy for him to deal with at first,first it started with mean insults like ,'useless,ugly,disgrace'.

The first time he has gotten physically hurt was at the age of 10,there was a guy 2 years older than him,what happened to Eren was that he was slammed him into the wall,leaving him with a bruised arm and one by his eye,the person was about to apologize but when he saw that it was just a junior and also had different eye colours,he smirked."What do we have here, a mismatched eyed freak".Those words stung and left a permanent mark in Eren Jaeger's brain.

That was Eren's first bully,guess how it was-Jean.

The same day he was bullied,he was walking,he heard a ear-splitting noise,he looked up,no it couldn't be,no Eren thought.A giant hand was gripping onto the walls edge then he thought oh no,mum. Babies wailed,mothers screamed,children shivered,men argued but Eren ran,he ran like there was no tomorrow. All he could think was mom,is she ok.He stumbled on the way as pieces of land and wall debris flew in mid-air.The anticipation was killing him,were was she?He was so close,just a little more...no...no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,why?What Eren saw,was that his house was crushed by a big chunk of the wall.He heard someone shout his name."Mother".He wailed.He was them swept up by a tall figure; it was Hannes. Eren banged on his back."Let me go,MOM"Eren was now clawing Hannes back. Hannes winces."Eren stop".Hannes was now sobbing."Why can't I save her"Eren cries blindly. Hannes tearfully explaines to Eren "that he lacked strength but I also lacked courage to do so".Eren then lets himself get dragged away.

That day Eren Jeager made a vow; I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them... off the face of this earth!


	2. 5 years later...

Five years later...

Eren p.o.v

In the past five years,I have had to pick myself off my feet,brush it off and move on,sometimes I wish I could lay here and just say 'Fuck it'.I have gained two best friends,one rival,over 500 bullies,1 dead family member and a dad that left me here to fend for myself on the streets,the last time he I saw him was at the kitchen table and we were discussing about the new thing he has come up with which was contacts,it wasn't only for me but it was for all the people with heterochromia too but the last things he said to me was;"here you go son,put these on your eyes and they will go to a 'normal eye colour'.I have had to live with Armins place.I have been dreaming of this day,he was now allowed to join the survey corps,he could still remember the promise he made 5 years ago,I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them... off the face of this earth!This promise was so special to him because I spent 10 years with her,10 years of memories,10 years of love,10 years of happiness and he couldn't get it back and those... things,those vile creatures,I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth at the thought. I was in the 104th trainees squad,I have trained and lived to this moment for 2 years.If you were not strong enough or strong willed enough you were sent to the fields to grow and harvest food.Those how have achieved these,well they got a choice,they could choose either,the Garrisons,the military police and then the Survey Corps,I obviously joined the Survey Corps. Life still sucks,jeans still here,meaning lots of abuse and comments,so here I am,wearing contacts,lonely and hungry for my first fight.

Blood lust, 

Blood-lust,

Blood-lust.

Once the ceremony was finished we all put our fist on our left side of chest with our feet apart and did the traditional salute,a scary,tall,bold-headed guy shouted "Survey Corps"," if your joining the Survey Corps,please come here and get into 2 lines"he loudly said.We were all like mice,scurrying around like ninjas and we all kinda...squeaked.


	3. Keeping a low profile.

Eren's p.o.v

We were led though a long and big hallway,though a big archway,it was patterned with vines and flowers,huh weird,this is were you could see a big room.It looked really empty and dank, I was caught out of my thoughts when the bald haired man,he explained his name which was called Mr Shadis,he also explained that this is the dining area, were we will be having our meals,he also explained were everything was ;were the dorm and the toilets are for example.The rules and such as.After Mr Shadis had his little speech,he motioned us to the front of room.We smelled...food."Everyone eat for now,you need your strength"he said slowly Suddenly a door opposite of the archway burst open with the one and only Levi Squad,you slowly backed away from the front,even though Levi was my child hood inspiration,you still had to keep the secret away from prying eyes."Tch"Levi glared at everyone as they backing away."Tch,don't just back away,get moving,eat"he glared again, we all took a step forward."I swear,the next time someone backs away I will kill them"he grumbles deeply.We all got our own serving of food and then we all went to our chosen seats.

I keeped my head down the whole entire time I was at the dining hall,I took in shaky breaths,Jean was here too,I was now shaking now...Oh no,I could literally hear them snicker and point at my direction.

A raven haired girl with a deathly aura slowly made his way up to me,she was also with a boy that looked like a bond coconut.I quickly look the way and look down onto my meal of a potato and tomato soup.Remember,Eren act like a normal person don't be the hot-headed guy you were in college,come on we've practised this,blend in,breath in,breath out,just pretend your antisocial or something[and yes I do give myself a peep talk once a while;keeps me calm]

"Hi,I'm Armin, Arimin Arlert"he smiled warmly.Wow his smile was infectious because slowly I smiled and shaked back."Eren"I say sincerely."Just Eren"I said warmly.[my father was a well known doctor and has treated kings and queens also he had gotten a bit abusive throughout the last amount of years with him until he suddenly disappeared,so that is why I din't saw my last name]

"Mikasa,Mikasa Ackerman and I think your cute"She was cut off when Jean said."He is gaayyyyyyy"he then snickered.I clenched my fist and then I walked up to him shakily,I then held on to a piece of his jacket and whispered;"Meet me in the bathroom at 7:00... please".He standed there in confusion for a few seconds and then said,"ohhh,I see resolving to begging,hmm I wonder were the hot-headed brat is"he snorted."Please don't tell them anything,you can do anything".I whispered."Hmmm;give me half of you serving of food for the rest of your survey corps life"he said smuggly.

"Deal"I sighed.I slumped down in one of the empty chairs,sighing in defeat.

What I didn't notice was the whole room was silent and all eyes were to use,especially those grey orbs staring at him with wonder.

==============================================================================================

Time skip.

It was 5:30,I was preparing for blood,bruises,mental scars after our little negotiation,I went into the bathroom and hid a first aid-kit,so if I could not move it will just be there for me,I also have make-up for my bruises,Jean even knows I carry make-up with me, it also explained why I was so late for school in the last years with Jean."How can you even afford that".Jean asked me at the last year with him and I said "Ever heard of the Jeagar family",he looked at me with confusion.I guess I have to tell him tonight he thought.Wow it was already 6:30 already, I hate how I think so mentally,I grabbed a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt just encase if my survey corps uniform was painted in blood,I can swap it with my uniform.I dragged my feet into the bathroom with my extra clothes under my arm,I heard echoing footsteps,I turned my head and insistently stiffened...it was Jean with one of the Levi Squad members.

I shakily open the door for them,I wasn't the submissive type but I didn't want the situation worse then this,I remembered what I had to say to Jean,I was going to say something Jean said.

"Before you say anything this is O-

"Oluo,Oluo Bozado and I will enjoy kicking the shit out of you"he said smugly. 

"Aaaannnnd this is Eren -

"Don't you dare say my last my last name".It almost sounded like I was disgusted with my last name".

"Actually I have something to talk about before we agree to anything,Jean;if you tell your little...buddy here my last name,I want to you both to keep it a secret,Olou;I'm allowed make-up because if anyone will find out,they will not be out for just you and Jeans heads but mine too;Jean,I should of said this before college but I guess I'll say it now;Grisha Jeagar which is my dad,is a famous docter and scientist,he has created lots of this,and as if I can see,Jean,your have told Olou by now that I have two coloured eyes,its a illness called heterochromia,my dad came up with product not only for me but also people with the same illness and want to be as 'normal' as possible and that product is called contact lenses,here I will show you".I walk over to the sink were the mirror is,I hold my onto my upper eyelid and my bottom eyelid trying to pop out my contact.Once I got my contact out,I look up into the mirror for them to see,Olou looked in awe but then he changed his expression with a disgusted face,I then focused my eyes on Jeans and what I saw was that he was in awe and then blushed and looked down,"discusting,people like you shouldn't be on this earth".

I then changed the subject and said,"get on with it".


	4. The unexpected discovery.

Eren's p.o.v

I dragged my feet over to the bathroom sink,first aid-kit with one hand,in the other was my make up,my reflection shows the aftermath of getting kicked in the face,eyes,arms and my skinny legs.I start putting make-up on my face first because my face is like the first thing you look at,my neck,the rest didn't need to be covered so I decided to heal them since there less noticeable.I sigh at the mirror,I need a new look,I needed to tame my mane,it was like weeds;it grows fast but its all over the place.I quickly fix my curly hazel locks.I try to pick my equipment up but I wince

 

Guys plz ignore this chapter....  
Thank you,and thank you for reading my fanfic.


	5. Its complicated...

Erens p.o.v

I wince getting up,my sleeves were sticking to my unhealed wounds,uhh.I felt sticky,no dirty.I scamper over to the door with a towel in hand,my arms were bandages,across from my door was the bathroom,I hurriedly get to the door,when I get there, I check if anyone is in there,*sigh no one is here.I scatter into one of the stalls,gripping emerald coloured bar of soap in one hand,I lower my head and make it under the shower head,closing the stall door at the same time,I sigh...im safe.I unwrap my bandages.A song that suddenly made me cry,it was the last song that my mother and I sang together.I sang in a slow shaky rhythm,while I was singing the echo was bouncing off the walls.

Do I look lonely 

I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me  
I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky  
With the best of the best  
Pull my heart out my chest  
So that you can see it too

I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live

The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense  
Of the death of a bachelor

I'm cutting my mind off  
Feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two  
And I just want to be served  
And when you think of me  
Am I the best you've ever had  
Share one more drink with me  
Smile even though you're sad

I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live

[x2:]  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Oo  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

Throughout the whole song I was tapping my foot,splashing water everywhere,I was swaying my hips,while letting the warm water wash away the soapy soap from my now clean skin,humming slowly at the end.*Sigh, all clean,I now wrap my bandages up again then I grab my orange towel and wrap in around my now shivery skin,I unlock the stall and then go to the sink to brush my teeth,humming and bouncing while hearing the tune that I was humming, while walking back to my dorm room carrying my dirty clothes and bar of soap,humming on the way there.

Time skip======

I stumble into the dining hall groaning,I had a humongous headache,I rub my temple in frustration.The dining hall was getting crowded,I grumble softly, quickly getting my unappetizing food before anyone else does,slowly turning around and then making my way over to the back table,sliding my steel grey tray into smooth wooden surface,today I decided to wear my glasses,they were irritating my temple and behind my ears,I heard the chattering of my squad mates utensils drop on the tables.Silence was then heard,and then small pitter patters on the hard surface of the floor,followed by big thumps.

A voice was then heard,"Survey Corps,you have 30 minutes to eat,then we have drills".I quickly look up,my jaw drops,wow,he's drop dead gorgeous,he looks like a Greek god,those blue eyes,lemon coloured hair,his presence was enough to wet yourself,his aura was dominating.We all shakily nod our heads,I lower my head,I felt someone's piercing eyes on my back,I could feel it,it felt like I was paper and he/she would easily burn though it,I couldn't concentrate,did I do something wrong?I quietly ate my food,I now felt multiple eyes on my back,I slowly melted into my seat,why was I so submissive?I used to be one hell of a rebel,a determined boy,no...a man. Mikasa suddenly stormed up to me,she quickly said,"sing again,to me".she whispered."wait,what I can't sing"I lied."Oh come on,I need you,do you see this face,what do you see when you see my face?"Nothing,emotionless"I say bluntly."exactly"she says quickly,"I can't even cry any more until you sang like there was no tomorrow,your talented,you should sing more often-"no"I cutted in."I'm not interested"I say quickly.I quickly finish my meal then sliding my tray of the table and carry it to the kitchen,I furiously scrubbed my plate until my knuckles were white then dried it of with a towel,while I was drying my thoughts were somewhere else.Why did she ask that,was she listening-no,I wasn't that loud was I,I sigh.My eyelids open and see a blond bowl cut and soft blue pair of eyes.He waves to shyly and then is going to the same sink as me,I give him an annoyed expression,he could of just went to the other sink,he shrugs.

Time Skip:Training grounds=============================

"All right brats,a plank...a proper plank and count to 100,don't slack off otherwise you will run the field 10 laps"Captain Levi shouted to us.I instantly dropped to the ground,this was kinda easy,this time I wasn't numb,I felt the prickling sensation of pins and needles,to me this felt like heaven,just so I could feel something was total bliss.


End file.
